


Flower Boys

by darkbluebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of blushing, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, friendship becoming something more, haikyuu!! - Freeform, nerds who won't admit they like each other, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is Kageyama, Hinata and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dandelions

Hinata was holding back the urge to jump up and down in excitement as he led a befuddled Kageyama to the quiet corner of grass where he had found them. He tugged the taller boy along by the hand, trying to ignore the butterflies that felt as though they were eating away at the inside of his stomach.  _You're just holding hands, it’s not like it’s a big deal._ He tried to tell that to the excitable butterflies, but they didn't listen.

 

“What the hell can be this interesting, idiot? What are you showing me?” Kageyama grumbled behind him. Hinata’s only reply was a grin thrown over his shoulder.

 

When Kageyama saw at last what Hinata had lead him to, his reaction was thoroughly underwhelming.

 

“What are you showing me a bunch of weeds for, huh?!”

 

“Weeds?!” Hinata was aghast. “Don't be so rude! These things are amazing!”

 

Kageyama stooped down, frowning in what Hinata had come to recognise as not anger but concentration.

 

“They're just dandelions.” He said, watching one of the fluffy grey heads dance in the breeze. “What’s the big deal?”

 

“You mean you don't make wishes on them?!” Hinata asked in shock, sitting cross-legged in the grass beside him.

 

Kageyama wrinkled his nose. “Why would I wish on a plant? That’s silly!”

 

“It’s _not_ silly! Come sit here, and I'll show you.” Hinata patted the grass beside him, and Kageyama lowered himself from his crouch to a sitting position. Their arms brushed against each other, and Hinata’s breathing hitched.

 

“Watch.” Hinata picked one of the smaller ones by the stalk, holding it carefully up to his face. He closed his eyes, and thought of a wish. Pausing a moment to allow the breeze to blow in the right direction, he opened one eye to glance at Kageyama, who was watching him curiously. He squeezed his eye shut again, and blew. The seeds flew away, spiralling up into the air like tiny umbrellas and floating away on the breeze.

 

“That’s how you wish on them.” Hinata shoved the empty stalk in his pocket. Kageyama was still watching him, but with something a little more than curiosity.

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

“Dumbass! If I told you my wish, it wouldn't come true!” Hinata blushed.

 

“Fine!” Kageyama paused for a moment. “Can… can I do one too?”

 

“Don't think it’s so silly now, huh?”

 

“Shut up!” Kageyama reached for another dandelion a little taller than Hinata’s had been. He raised it to his face just as Hinata had done, except he didn't wait for the wind to blow the right way. As he blew, the seeds flew out and were blown straight back into Kageyama’s face.

 

Hinata’s giggles were quickly stifled by Kageyama’s glare, but his sneeze set him off all over again.

 

“That’s why you check the wind first, dumbass!” Hinata reached up to playfully brush a few seeds from Kageyama’s hair.

 

“Well it was your dumb idea anyway!” Kageyama scowled at the ground for a few moments. “Do you… do you think that means it won't come true? My wish.” Kageyama’s face was red when he at last spoke again.

 

“What? Nah, I don't think it matters.” Hinata glanced up, and saw that Kageyama’s forehead was still creased with worry.

 

“Ok, we'll do another one together, just to make sure.” Hinata picked up a third dandelion, grinning. Nervously, he took Kageyama’s hand and placed it over his own, so between them they were both holding the plant.

 

“Ready?” He asked. The pair were now sitting closely enough for their shoulders to rub against each other.

 

“Yeah.” Said Kageyama quietly.

 

“Can you still remember your wish?”

 

“Of course I can, dumbass! Get on with it!”

 

“Ssssh! Mean people who shout all the time don't get their wishes granted.”

 

Kageyama’s mouth opened as if he wished to argue, but closed again after a few seconds without making a sound.

 

“Ok. On three.” Hinata said quietly. “One… two…”

 

This time he kept his eyes open, and as he said the last word they met Kageyama’s.

 

“Three.”

 

The pair blew, and watched in silence as the seeds flew up into the air and drifted out of sight.

 

Later that night, in the silence of his room, Hinata wondered what Kageyama’s wish had been, and hoped- really _really_ hoped- that it was the same as his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wandering along, minding my own business, when the need to write this came from nowhere. (Thanks a lot, brain. It's not like I don't have another fic to work on.)  
> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about Japanese plants and the traditions etc. surrounding them; the plants and traditions mentioned are as I know them to be in Britain, and I have no idea if other places do the same things. 
> 
> Parts two & three should be up either today or tomorrow :)


	2. Daisies

The next time they ended up sitting in that particularly grassy corner, it wasn't for any particular reason. The sun was warmer that day than it had been in some time, and as the pair had just finished their lunch, lying out on the grass in peace beside each other seemed like the best way to pass the rest of their lunch break. Hinata was watching a pair of crows making their way across the horizon, and hadn't even noticed what he was doing with his fingers until Kageyama asked.

 

“What are you doing with those daisies?”

 

Hinata glanced down, to see that he had unconsciously picked a pair of the little white flowers, and started to thread one through the other.

 

“Oh. Making a chain, I guess. I didn't even realise I was doing it.”

 

Kageyama rolled onto his side, watching as Hinata poked the stem of one flower through the other.

 

“How did you learn to do that?”

 

“Oh, I taught myself. I get a lot of practice, Natsu always asks me to make them for her.” Hinata picked another daisy to add to the chain. “You didn't make them when you were little?”

 

“I didn't play outside much.” Kageyama scowled. Hinata got the feeling that “didn’t play outside much” was more a case of “didn’t have friends to play outside with” but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He wondered how much Kageyama’s childhood must have sucked, never having anyone to swap daisy chains with. Then an idea popped into his head.

 

“I’ll make this one for you, then.” Hinata smiled. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

 

“You…” His face was bright red. “You don't have to do that.”

 

Hinata chuckled. “It’s no problem! Anyway, that’s what friends do. They make daisy chains for each other.”

 

Hinata didn't think Kageyama’s face could have gotten any redder, but it did.

 

“We… we’re friends?”

 

“Of course we are, dumbass!” Hinata rolled out of the way of Kageyama’s swinging fist. He meant his words truthfully, but at the same time there was just the tiniest hint of regret around the edge. He loved having Kageyama as his friend, even when he was scary or annoying, which was often, but at the same time… His wish, the one he had made on the dandelion, the one he always made… was that maybe they could be something more.

 

But that was ridiculous. Kageyama didn't like him like that.

 

“But you can’t give me one!” Kageyama interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Why not, dumbass?”

 

“Because…” Kageyama fumbled around, reluctant to speak. “I… I don't know how to make them. So I can’t make one to give you back.”

 

Hinata could feel his face going red. “Idiot! You don't need to worry about that!”

 

“You said friends _swap_ them, so it wouldn't be fair if you gave me one and I didn’t give you one back…”

 

“Okay! Okay, how about you buy me something to eat after practice. That'll make us even.” Said Hinata cheekily. He held up the completed chain, now long enough to fit over someone’s head.

 

Kageyama looked as though he was about to keep arguing when he was interrupted.

 

“Oh, a flower crown for the King! How appropriate.” Tsukishima smirked infuriatingly. Yamaguchi stood behind him, smiling apologetically over his shoulder.

 

“It’s not a _crown_ ” Said Hinata haughtily. “It’s a necklace!”

 

Tsukishima snorted. “Do excuse me. It’s hard to remember the specifics of something I did when I was, what, six?”

 

“Seven.” Yamaguchi grinned.

 

Tsukishima spluttered, and Hinata burst into giggles.

 

“Sounds like _someone’s_ jealous because they're not getting a flower necklace!” Hinata sat up. “Come on Kageyama, try yours on!”

 

The other sat up so they were facing each other. Carefully Hinata slipped the daisy chain over Kageyama’s neck, his fingers brushing lightly over the other’s skin.

 

“Ah, Kageyama, it suits you!”

 

“Shut up, idiot!”

 

Hinata noticed someone flopping down onto the grass beside him.

 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at Yamaguchi, who had joined the pair on the grass.

 

“I’m making you a daisy chain, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi beamed a smile up at him.

 

“What? Why?” Tsukishima frowned. Yamaguchi shrugged and started pulling daisies up from the grass. Tsukishima stood for a few seconds longer, before sighing in exasperation and joining the others on the ground.

 

Hinata spent the rest of their lunch break helping Yamaguchi with his chain while Kageyama and Tsukishima bickered.

 

Eventually Yamaguchi had a small chain to show for himself, which he held up proudly. Tsukishima eyed it suspiciously.

 

“I’m not wearing that.”

 

Yamaguchi didn't speak, but fixed his eyes on him pleadingly.

 

“It’s too small. It won't even fit around my neck.” Tsukishima sulked.

 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, and picked up Tsukishima’s hand. The blonde watched as Yamaguchi pushed the chain up over his wrist, where it hung like a bracelet. They remained like that for a few seconds, with Yamaguchi’s hand over Tsukishima’s.

 

“Th…thanks.” Tsukishima stuttered.

 

“You're welcome, Tsuki!”

 

Tsukishima didn't say much else after that, but every so often he would raise his arm slightly to inspect the chain around his wrist, smiling faintly.

 

Hinata noticed that Kageyama had been quiet for a while. He turned to see the other boy beside him, surrounded by daisy stalks, his hands cupping something.

 

“Oi, what are you up to?”

 

Kageyama grinned, and Hinata shrunk back in fear, but it was already too late. He raised his hands and opened them over Hinata’s head, showering him with dozens of tiny white petals.

 

“Aaaah! Kageyama!” Hinata yelled in protest. “They're _everywhere_!”

 

Kageyama snorted in amusement. “Forget buying your food. Consider that our exchange.”

 

“Ah, you're evil, Kageyama.” Hinata brushed a stray petal off his nose.

 

“Well it’s only fair after all those dandelion seeds.”

 

“That was your own fault, dumbass!”

 

“Do you two _ever_ shut up?” Tsukishima was threading daisies through the buttonholes of Yamaguchi’s shirt, the owner of which looked red enough to explode.

 

“Nope” The pair answered simultaneously.

 

***

 

Suga didn't say anything when Kageyama appeared at the door to the sports hall with a daisy chain around his neck. When Hinata appeared behind him a few seconds later with flower petals scattered through his hair, Suga merely raised an eyebrow.

 

When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined them a few minutes later, one proudly wearing a daisy threaded through each buttonhole and the other failing to hide a daisy chain bracelet, Suga finally made a comment.

 

“Is it just me, or do the first years seem a little more...flowery than usual?” He murmured to Daichi, who was watching the team enter beside him.

 

“Don't ask. Whatever their explanation, it still isn't the weirdest thing they've done.”

 

“True. Remember that time they all turned up wearing nail varnish?”

 

“Don't remind me. Hey, did Tanaka ever actually explain why he had all that varnish in his locker, anyway?”

 

“Frankly, I was too afraid to ask.”

 

***

 

Hinata had been more than a little sad to shower that night, as it meant washing all the petals out of his hair. He stood and watched as the tiny white pieces dropped onto the tiles and were washed away down the plug, trying not to think about the tiny grin Kageyama had worn as the daisy chain was placed around his neck, and how it had felt as Hinata’s fingers had brushed against the skin of his neck.

 

Later that night he pulled out a stray daisy that had through whatever means found its way into Hinata’s pocket. He twirled it between his fingers once or twice, before remembering and old game his mother had told him about as a child.

 

Hinata plucked the first petal from the stem. “Loves me.” Then he pulled out another. “Loves me not.”

 

He continued for a few minutes, until the plant was nearly bare and a small pile of petals had gathered in his lap. One petal left.

 

Hinata pulled it off, and rubbed it between his fingers for a few seconds before allowing it to join the rest in his lap.

 

“Loves me.”

 

Hinata knew that he was being ridiculous, and that it was just a silly game, yet he couldn't help but smile to himself.

 

The empty daisy stalk was returned to his pocket where he kept it alongside the dandelion stalk. Then he scooped up the remaining daisy petals, and dumped them over his own head.

 

“Dumbass Kageyama.” He whispered to himself, the smile still playing around the corners of his mouth.

 

Not so far away, Kageyama smiled to himself, strangely happy but not quite sure why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask about the nail varnish incident.  
> I don't know why Kageyama thinks dumping petals over someone's head is equivalent to a daisy chain; that boy's mind works in mysterious ways.  
> Part 3 soon!


	3. Buttercups

It had been one of the warmest days yet when Kageyama and Hinata found themselves sitting side by side on the little stretch of grass once more. Practice that day had been tough, but Hinata felt as though it had gone well. The team was really making process.

 

He was about to stretch out and lie on his back, when he noticed something small and yellow beside his foot.

 

“Buttercups!”

 

Kageyama followed Hinata’s gaze to the tiny yellow flower dancing between them.

 

“Are you going to teach me something new about these flowers, too?” Kageyama asked. Hinata shot a glance at his friend. Kageyama hadn’t been shouting at him as much the last couple days, and had started looking nervous when Hinata talked to him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe Kageyama was getting tired of being his friend? Maybe he wanted a new volleyball partner, one who was better, and faster, and probably much taller!

 

“If – if you want me to!” Hinata squeaked. Kageyama looked at him in confusion.

 

“What’s the problem?”

 

“You're… you're not getting fed up of being my friend, are you?”

 

“What? No! Are…” Kageyama swallowed. “Are you?”

 

“Of course not, dumbass! I want to be your friend for always!” The words slipped out before Hinata could stop them, and Hinata cursed his tongue for running away with him.

 

“Me… me too.” Kageyama’s expression was awash with relief.

 

“R…really?”

 

“Yeah…” For a few seconds the pair avoided eye contact, looking at the sky, the ground, anywhere but each other. “Anyway.” Kageyama cleared his throat. “Buttercups?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Hinata let out a sigh of relief. He picked the flower and held it between them, twirling it between his fingers. “Weeeeell there’s that old myth, isn't there?”

 

Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “What myth?”

 

“Wow Kageyama, you don't know _anything_ , huh.”

 

“Shut up! I just don't know about plants, that’s all.”

 

“Well, if you hold one under your chin and it makes your skin look yellow, it means you like butter!”

 

Kageyama stared at him. “Are you joking?”

 

“No! It’s real.”

 

“But… why would you bother? You don't need a flower to find that out! You just ask!”

 

Hinata shrugged. “How should I know? Maybe just _asking_ isn't always that easy!”

 

Kageyama groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well?”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Do_ you like butter?”

 

Hinata grinned, and held the flower up under his chin. “Why don't you look, and see?”

 

Kageyama leaned forwards to inspect Hinata’s chin, frowning in concentration. “You look all yellow.” He said at last.

 

“Yeah! So that means I do like butter!”

 

Kageyama sighed. “This is dumb.”

 

“Would you rather make daisy chains again?”

 

“Actually, I’m good.”

 

They sat in contentedly in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So…what about you?” Hinata asked eventually.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you like butter?”

 

Kageyama watched him for a few seconds, before going a little red. “Well… what if I did?”

 

Hinata frowned. “It doesn't matter that much. It’s just butter.” Kageyama bit his lip and nodded, and Hinata wondered why he looked so serious. Was he really just talking about butter, or was there something else?

 

“Well…why don't you look and see?”

 

Hinata nodded, leaning towards Kageyama until they were mere inches apart, and held the flower up under his chin.

 

“Ah, you're all yellow, Kageyama! You _do_ like butter!” Hinata beamed. Suddenly he felt Kageyama’s hand on the back of his neck, and before he could react Kageyama’s lips were pressing roughly against his. But as soon as Hinata could process what was happening, the lips were gone.

 

“I, uh…” Kageyama was staggering to his feet, mortified. “I’m sorry, I just, I’ll go…”

 

He turned, about to leave, but Hinata was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his hand.

 

“Hey, where are you going, dumbass?!”

 

Kageyama froze, and turned back to face Hinata, who still hadn't let go of his hand. Kageyama shifted his hand slightly, letting their fingers interlock.

 

“Dumbass Kageyama.”

 

“Dumbass Hinata.”

 

This time it was much slower. Hinata leaned in, perching on his toes to reach. His lips brushed softly against Kageyama’s, which slid against his in response, their breaths short and heavy. He felt Kageyama’s hand slip out of his, moving until his face was being cupped by the other’s hands. Hinata responded by slipping his arms around the other’s waist, partly to pull the other closer but also to stop himself from toppling over backwards.

 

Between his fingers he still clutched the buttercup.

 

***

 

“Did your wish ever come true?  The one you made on the dandelion?” Kageyama asked a little later. They were lying on the grass watching the sun sink in the sky, their fingers interlaced.

 

“Yeah, actually.” Hinata grinned up at the sky. “It did.”

 

“So can you tell me what it was, now?”

 

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand. “Guess.”

 

The other was silent for a few seconds.

 

“Huh.” He said after a while. “The same as mine, then.”

 

Hinata smirked. “Copycat.”

 

“How am I a copycat? I didn't know what your wish was, dumbass!”

 

“No, _you’re_ the dumbass!”

 

The sun set over the boys lying bickering in the grass, who never once let go of each other’s hands. The breeze blew softly, and the heads of the flowers nodded in the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave any feedback/suggestions for the future :D


End file.
